


Rest

by FireWolf1



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Biting, Consensual Sex, Dominance, Dominant Shockwave, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Lustful Shockwave, One Shot, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Tension, Shockwave has a thing for biting, Shockwave wants to get rid of some tension, Smut, This fic is mostly for quotev readers, Transformer Smut, Vaginal Fingering, only fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireWolf1/pseuds/FireWolf1
Summary: Shockwave and Leetna have some alone time whilst the kids recharge.





	Rest

Since he was the decepticons temporary leader, Shockwave rarely got to spend time at the labs that Leetna and their two sparklings stayed at, his attention was drawn into more urgent matters that concerned the decepticons and the miserable autobots they had yet to completely eliminate.

But even as he lay on the berth waiting for his dear autobot to arrive, he rethought this - perhaps not all autobots had to be terminated. Leetna had proved to be a very competent sparkmate, and mother. 

And Shockwave doubted the bond would let him terminate her, he grasped his dark armor and winced as he did so, feeling his spark constrict and twist with the thoughts that had came to his processor. No...he hadn’t thought of terminating since they had first bonded with each other. 

Shockwave hated to say he had grown attached to her.

And if the autobots won this war, she would no doubt protect him from them - for her, for him and for their children. However, if the decepticons won, what would he do? Perhaps claim they were experiments of his. They were his to claim. She was his to claim.

Shockwave’s optic dulled as thought of her, he’d experiment with her in so many ways - her allowing him between the silkiness of her legs and -

He twisted his head to face the door, the noticeable sound of light peds could be heard before Leetna came round the corner. Shockwave sat up slowly, eyeing the tired face and her shining eyes had lost their twinkle, no doubt from exhaustion. He spoke first, observing her as she moved towards him, a drag in her walk, “Are Plasma and Catalyst recharging?”

“Yeah. Catalyst wasn’t too happy about it but -,” she yawned, a servo flying to her mouth as she climbed onto the large berth, quite drained,” - I managed”

Leetna wanted nothing more than to recharge like her sparklings, her optics fluttered shut for a moment as she leaned on Shockwave, her digits grasping his exoskeleton armor and slipping through the cracks of it. Her spark hammered at the familiar touch of her conjunx endura, wanting nothing more than to bond and become one once more.Yet she was far too tired for that.

She let out a startled noise as Shockwave shuffled, moving her so she lay flat on the berth and he on top of her, his one large servo held him up from crushing her under his weight. Her servo still gripped his chassis tightly, wondering if he too felt the desire for a bond. 

“Shockwave?” she questioned, and looked up to his one red optic. His mandibles remained still, tucked in as he regarded her from above. The more Leetna looked, the more she saw the intent - his optic bellowed hunger, it bellowed lust, it bellowed dominance. 

The tiredness had seeped from her wires and Leetna drew breath, prepared and rather eager for what intentions he had for her. Leetna traced the skeleton of his armor, her digits brushing along the rough surface of his metal - enjoying the calloused feel under her touch. Her optics lifted and met his, heated gazes locking with one another. 

He spoke this time, a deep, gravelly voice like the grinding of gears against each other with a sharp edge to it. Leetna listened closely, enjoying the sound of his voice in such an intimate moment, his words were of the utmost interest in positions like this. He inquired, a tense, husky tone to it, “May I proceed?”

Leetna didn’t have to answer because Shockwave had already latched his mandibles onto her throat, biting roughly as a satisfied growl left his mouth. He held his body over her with his cannon as he moved his servo to grip her face, nudging her face out of the way so her neck was more open to his eager love bites. 

An excited moan stirred from Leetna as he trailed down to the top of her breast plating. His servo maneuvered down to her spine, lifting her from the berth to be closer to him. He grumbled, irritated, at the armour that covered her breast. Shockwave looked to her, impatiently, and she got the idea. Her servos fell from his chassis and removed her chassis armour, rather quickly due to eagerness - all exhaustion had left her. 

Once that was away, Shockwave continued his onslaught. He made sure to nip fiercely at her metal flesh, satisfied at the deep breaths and occasional whimpers that were leaving her mouth. Her servos had leapt up to trace the engravings on his helm, stroking the horns that protruded from him - it was igniting and Shockwave felt a hot pressure build up at his groin. 

He would take his time however. She deserved that at least.

Lifting his mandibles away from her breasts, that had received a bundle amount of attention, he met her optics with his one before returning back to her neck. She lifted her legs to wrap around his hips and her servos fell down to his shoulder-pads, teasing him with her slim digits. He imagined them around his own cock, but that could wait for another time. He wanted to tease her and make her beg.

Shockwave thrusted his hips against her crotch, pleased at the noise that left her - need rippled off her and Shockwave found that his spark was intoxicated by his own neediness. He removed his servo from her back and grabbed one of her own servos, slipping his digits between hers till they became intertwined with one another. He nibbled at her jaw and proceeded to continuously thrust his hips against her - a slow grind with a slow pace. 

Leetna whimpered, enjoying the feeling of Shockwave pressing against her, the pressure coming and going as he dominated the berth. A heat had begun to stirr between her legs and it was her turn to grow impatient.

“Shockwave…” she cried softly, a shaky breath left her mouth right by his helm that made him pause in actions. He lifted his head, his one optic stared down to her, rather amused and excited. 

“Something wrong, my dear?” he muttered, a wickedness in his sudden nickname as he watched her breath heavily, her chest lifted up beautifully and Shockwave felt himself grow even thicker at what he had caused. 

He felt her legs tighten around him as she answered, breathless, “Take me”

Shockwave growled eagerly, bringing his mouth down to her breast as his servo left hers to trail down from her stomach to between her legs where it was already slick. His digits passed through her folds and came to her clit. Rubbing it in a circular motion, he found amusement as well as pleasure at the way Leetna cried helplessly and lifted herself to get away. 

He growled dominantly, as he placed her back in position to continue brushing her clit, digits becoming damp. Her optics had closed now as gripped the edge of the berth tightly, as he paid absolute attention to her.

Shockwave then left her clit to the entrance, entering it slowly with a single digit. Despite how large Shockwave was and the many times he had fucked Leetna, she was always tight and he hadn’t noticed any changes in that tightness. He sunk his digit slowly into her, enjoying the feeling of her surrounding him and the whine that came out of her mouth. 

He then let his digit leave, till the tip was left in, and then tunneled back in. He continued at the pace, his thumb going to her clit to rub and apply more pressure to Leetna’s heightening pleasure.

The decepticon marvelled at the faces she made, her head brought back and her moans, that she tried ever so hard to keep quiet in case she woke up their children. At the moment, Shockwave couldn’t care less if every decepticon on Cybertron could hear her right now.

Lost in his own desire, he found himself shocked at the sight of her lifting her body, shaking and the loudest moan leaving her as Leetna orgasmed. He withdrew his servo, slick with her own fluids, and watched as she came back to reality. Shockwave felt his spark entertained at the sight - the shakiness of her legs, the tired lift and fall of her chest and the ragged breaths. 

With hooded optics, she gazed up to him as he moved to lay beside her. She wrapped her leg around him, her servo gripping his chassis as she spoke tiredly, “I’m supposed to be resting”

“You will sleep better now,” he remarked, in a somewhat proud tone. The thickness that pressed against his groin plating was still there, and rather annoying. Leetna seemed to sense that as she looked up to him.

“Do you want me to…?” she questioned, trailing off as she seemed rather ashamed she hadn’t offered to help him earlier. Shockwave shook his head at Leetna.

“Your processor is far too exhausted to go through with that,” he declared, eyeing the bruises and marks he had left on her neck. Proudly, he could only think of the other mechs who wouldn’t be able to replace them.

Leetna nodded, burying her face into his side and whispered, “I’ll return the favour to you in the morning”


End file.
